


Butterfly Stitches

by bewaretheboojum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of minor cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Tim comes home all banged up. As Tam helps patch him up, Kon comes by to make sure Tim is ok.





	Butterfly Stitches

Tam had been sleeping fitfully all night, every slight sound or shift in the light woke her. Tim was on a mission tonight but he was out much later than he said he would be. Her worry and anxiety had kept her from falling asleep initially and it made it hard for her to slip into a deeper sleep. She had been in an out all night, never quite slipping into a REM cycle as she kept an eye on the door and the window of their bedroom for Tim to come home.

When a dull thump came from the vicinity of a set of sliding glass doors to the left of her bed, Tam came fully awake. The doors were large and led out to a small balcony attached to their bedroom. The balcony overlooked the courtyard of the apartment building she and Tim had been renting together for almost six months now. 

Startled, Tam sat up abruptly in bed and looked towards the balcony. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Tim limp back into a standing position and pause a moment to catch his balance in the doorway.

The dull moonlight that shone through the sheer curtains that lined the large glass doors illuminated Tim from behind. He looked like a shadowy silhouette, as he stood just inside their bedroom. His shoulders were tense and hunched in a way that made it clear he was in pain and even in the dark Tam could see the rents and tears in his uniform.

Flicking on the lamp on her side table, a low, soft light flooded the room. Tam could see how drawn and exhausted Tim looked. His uniform was torn and bloody and his face was tight with pain. 

“Tim?”

Climbing out of bed Tam swiftly made her way over to Tim. She reached out and wrapped an arm around him to support his weight. Leading him over to the chest that held extra blankets at the foot of their bed, Tam gestured for Tim to sit down on top.

"What happened?" Tam asked, looking Tim over as she knelt on the floor next to where he sat.

"Just... bad day," Tim answered, tiredly reaching up a hand to disarm his suit. Tam helped him undo the clasps and they both worked to pull off the top of his uniform as well as his belts. Tossing the pieces of his uniform to the floor, Tam saw that Tim was bleeding from several shallow gashes across this chest. There was another long cut just below Tim's hairline at his temple. Bruises were purpling darkly in spots along the pale skin of his chest. 

Tam pursed her lips. It wasn't the first time Tim had come home needing some basic medical care, it was the first time he came home looking this bad, though. Taking a deep breath, Tam willed herself to stay calm and not show any outward reaction of worry or fear. She knew that if she did, Tim might not trust her like this again. That he might hide away from her even more than he already did. 

Tam cut her eyes to Tim's face and saw he had his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before biting at his lower lip. Tam rocked up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Tim's cheek.

He opened his eyes then and smiled tiredly at Tam. She smiled back at him. 

“Seems like it was one hell of a bad day, Ninja Boy,” she teased, trying to keep her voice light and gentle.

"I'm ok," Tim said. "Really. I’m sorry I didn’t clean up first. I just… wanted to be home. With you.”

Tam felt a warm sense of affection well up in her chest as he stood to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom adjoining their bedroom.

"I don't think I need stitches," Tim called to her from where he sat on the chest. He was pulling off his boots and tights when she came back, kit in hand. He was down to his boxers when Tam sat down on the chest beside him.

"You sure?" Tam asked, reaching up to the still bleeding cut at Tim's temple.

"Well, maybe a butterfly stitch or two..." Tim conceded with a grim smile.

"Or four..." Tam said grimly, eyeing the cut.

Tam worked as gently as she could to clean and disinfect the cuts. She worked steadily, asking Tim banal questions about work and what he wanted to eat for dinner tomorrow night, trying to distract him from the pain and worry she could clearly see in his eyes. Tim answered simply, not really elaborating on anything he said as he helped her where he could with his wounds. She was just putting the fifth, and final, butterfly stitch on Tim's forehead when Tim broken off mid-sentence and looked up and away from her abruptly.

Tim's eyes were laser focused on something behind Tam. When she spun around to see what Tim was looking at, she saw Superboy sort of hovering by her open window.

"I just... I know I shouldn't-- I know--" Superboy said quickly but broke off and shook his head. "I don't know what I was--"

Superboy didn't look much better than Tim did right now. His shirt and jeans were in tatters and there were smears of blood on the fabric. Tam wasn't sure whose blood it was, but it was clear from the deepening purple bruise on Superboy's forehead that he hadn't fared much better than Tim had in their last fight.

Tim stood then and walked across the room to where Superboy was standing.

"Kon--" Tim started and shook his head as well before wincing in pain. He looked dizzy and disoriented for a moment and needed to catch his balance again. 

Superboy moved faster than Tam's eyes could track. One minute the two of them were standing a foot apart and the next Superboy had pulled Tim into the kind of fierce hug that said a lot about the emotional desperation he was feeling in that moment. Tim wrapped his arms around Superboy and pressed his face in Superboy’s shoulder, hugging him back just as tightly.

"It's ok, Kon," Tim said, voice low and muffled by Superboy’s shoulder. "We're both ok. We made it out ok. Both of us. All of us."

To Tam it sounded like Tim was trying to convince himself almost as much as he was trying to convince Superboy. His voice was tight and reedy as he tried to control the emotion Tam knew was hiding just below the surface of his calm.

Superboy made a low, almost broken sound in the back of his throat as he pressed his face into Tim's neck and tightened his hold.

Tam got to her feet and watched them, standing there, hugging with the type of fierce desperation she was only just starting to understand a year into her relationship with Tim. Every day Tim came home to her, new cuts and bruises and sprains scattered across his too pale skin, Tam just counted her blessings and focused on how glad she was that he came home at all. She never had to see the violence Tim dealt with every day, she never had to see him take a punch or a bullet or a knife.

Superboy did.

And it was clearly just as hard for him to deal with as he was for her to imagine.

Superboy was rocking slightly now, with Tim still wrapped tightly in his arms. His broad shoulders were shaking under Tim's hands and Tam could hear the shaky gasps of air raking through his chest as he breathed unevenly.

Tim made soft hushing sounds and rubbed his hands over Superboy’s back soothingly. Rocking with Superboy, Tim whispered to him softly.

Tam couldn't hear what Tim was saying but she saw Superboy’s shoulders relax slightly. Superboy's head lifted from Tim's shoulder to face Tim. They looked into each other's eyes, blood still smeared slightly across Tim's cheek and the bruise marring Superboy's swarthy skin.

Superboy made another soft, almost broken sound in the back of his throat before he shook his head violently and leaned forward to press his mouth to Tim's.

Tam knew she should probably be surprised right now. She should call to them. Remind them she was here. Remind Superboy that Tim was hers and he was kissing her boyfriend in their bedroom about a foot away from the bed they shared. 

But... she didn't want to.

Because she understood.

She understood what drove Superboy to kiss Tim that way because sometimes she kissed Tim that way, too. Sometimes Tim kissed her that way. 

It was the way Tim was kissing Superboy now.

She knew exactly what drove them to kiss so desperately, to hold on to each other so tightly, to make those low, plaintive sounds as they kissed and felt and held each other.

It was Tim who pulled back first, breaking the kiss with a startled, guttural sound and looking up at Superboy with wide, shocky eyes.

“Kon, I--” Tim started and then turned his head quickly to look at Tam, as if just remembering she was in the room. 

Superboy looked at her then too, the expression on his face was guilty, desperate and miserable. But he didn’t let Tim go and Tim didn’t pull away.

Tam walked over to the two of them. She leaned in between them and pressed a soft kiss to Tim’s cheek, then turned to do the same to Superboy.

“Kon, huh?” she asked, pulling back.

Kon swallowed hard and nodded.

“I’m Tam.”

“I know, I-- Tim’s… Tim’s talked. About you.”

“He’s talked about you too,” Tam said. “He said you’re his best friend. He said you’ve kept him safe. He said he loves you and he hates to see you hurt.”

Kon turned to look back at Tim who was pointedly not looking at either of them. His eyes were focused on a single spot on their bedroom floor as if it held all the answers he so desperately needed.

“He said all that?” Kon asked, skeptically.

“Out loud, even. Sober, too,” Tam confirmed.

Kon huffed put a laugh as Tim cut his eyes back to Tam and gave her a half hearted glare.

“Good thing,” Kon said thickly. “Because I love him too. And seeing him hurt—“

Kon’s voice broke at that and Tam could see his face tighten as he swallowed hard.

“Seeing him hurt makes me crazy,” Kon finally finished, his voice low and broken in a way that felt almost painful for Tam to hear.

"Yeah," Tam said softly, "I know the feeling."

Tam came up behind Tim, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed against his back. She could feel the heat coming off of Kon as she snaked her arms between their bodies as she wrapped Tim in a hug from behind.

"You guys know I'm right here," Tim pointed out, his voice had a tinge of annoyance to it, but Tam could hear something else just beneath it. Something...

"Oh, we're very much aware, Wonder Boy," Kon said, and smiled fondly at Tim. "It's just that we know if we say these things directly to you, you might jump out the window."

"I pushed his grapple hook under the bed," Tam said, smiling up at Kon over Tim's shoulder. "And his belts."

"Ohhhh, good move," Kon said to Tam, grinning tiredly back at her. “Way to plan ahead.”

"Yeah, I've learned a thing or two over the last year or so."

"You mean like: Always disarm him before you have a heart to talk."

"Yeah, or if I intend to seduce him. Some of the things he wears are very poky. And not in a good way."

Kon huffed out a laugh and Tim glared at Tam over his shoulder.

"So which were you planning on tonight?" Tim asked in a teasingly sardonic tone of voice. "Because if you're thinking you can seduce me after this, you've got another thing coming."

"Ohhhh," Tam purred leaning in to press a wet kiss to the side of Tim's neck. "I'm not worried. I think I might have some help in the seducing department tonight."

Tam felt Tim and Kon both go very, very still.

"Tam--" Tim started but Tam let her lips make their slow and steady way up to the shell of Tim's ear. She nipped it gently and Tim broke off what he was saying with a sharp intake of breath. Tam watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Tam had learned a thing or two about the fastest ways to get Tim wound up over the years. A light kiss to the shell of his ear while she whispered sexy things to him always managed to drive him to distraction.

She smiled at Kon as she pressed a series of kisses to the delicate skin just behind Tim's ear.

"He also likes getting kissed right here," Tam said, lifting a hand to trace a finger along the muscles at the juncture of Tim's neck and shoulder. Kon's eyes followed Tam's trailing finger intently and she could feel his grip on Tim tighten when Tim shivered between them.

"T-Tam, I don’t know--" Tim stammered out again as Kon lifted his gaze to lock eyes with Tam.

His eyes were a deep, rich blue and there was a thick sense of uncertainty in his expression. Then Tam gave him a soft smile before lifting her eyebrows expectantly at Kon.

"He likes it when you bite him there too," Tam whispered to Kon, but she whispered it in Tim's ear. He shivered again and shook his head, losing his balance again but Kon caught him and held him up, pressing Tim closely against the length of his body.

"Tim, I--" Kon started then shook his head and kissed Tim again. Deeply, desperately, holding him tight and close. Tam could tell neither of them was breathing as Tim kissed Kon back, lifting his arms to wrap around Kon's neck and pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

When Tam pressed a kiss to the side of Tim's neck, just where he liked it, Tim broke his kiss with Kon to let out a low, desperate gasp.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Kon panted, watching Tam kiss Tim's neck and Tim shiver between them.

"Mmmm, absolutely not," Tam purred.

"You're... you're both--" Tim gasped out but never got to finish because he broke off when Kon's hands settled on Tim's hips and he used his grip to pull Tim in close. Kon slid a leg between Tim's and Tam's and Tam could feel Tim's hips flex as he instinctively thrust against the thick heat of Kon's thigh.

"You know, I think I like it when he's barely verbal," Kon said, watching Tim intently as Tim shook, clearly trying to regain some sense of control.

"Wanna hear what he sounds like when he loses the ability to say anything other than 'please?'" Tam asked slyly.

Kon let out a panting breath and she could feel him use his grip on Tim's hips to pull Tim more firmly against him, thrusting himself against Tim's stomach.

"Very, very much," Kon said slowly, locking eyes with Tam. He looked desperate, just this side of wild and Tam felt a thrill rush through her at the sight.

"Do I get a say here?" Tim panted out.

Tam snaked a hand down between them and gripped Tim through his boxer briefs. He was thick and harder than Tam had expected. His boxers were damp and straining at the fabric of his boxers. Tim threw his head back on Tam's shoulder and made a high, pleading sound before turning his head to press breathless kisses to the side of Tam's neck.

"I think you've said everything you need to, Tim," Tam purred into his ear and Tim shivered again as Tam squeezed him through his boxers.

"You look..." Kon started and broke off with a hard swallow.

Tam looked up at him to find his eyes fixed on her hand working over Tim. Tam dipped her fingers into Tim's boxers and slipped him out before wrapping her hand around his erection and starting to stroke. At the feel her gripping his cock, Tim thrust up into her fist as he rode the thigh Kon still had between their legs.

"Kon, I would very much like to watch you make my boyfriend come," Tam said, evenly watching Kon watch Tim.

Kon closed his eyes and shook his head once before opening them to look back at Tam.

"Yeah," he breathed out softly. "Yeah, let's do that."

Tam felt herself stumbling in mid-air as a force *lifted her up* and moved her and Tim over to the bed.

"Oh!" she cried, gripping Tim's shoulders and watching Kon with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Kon," Tim stammered out. "Kon we can walk!"

"No," Kon said, firmly and suddenly Tam was on the bed tangled with Tim as Kon looked down at them.

"Kon has telekinesis and occasionally uses it for evil," Tim explained to Tam, as he glared up at Kon.

“This is not evil,” Kon said insistently. “This is good. It’s very, very good.”

"Okaaaay, noted for the record. Just maybe a girl a heads up next time," Tam said, laughing up at Kon.

Kon murmured an agreement as he pulled his dirty, tattered shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. There was another bruise that was starting just below his rib cage and Tim stopped scolding Kon for carrying them long enough to furrow his brow and reach out a hand to run along the purpled skin.

Tim's fingers moved delicately over the bruise.

"You really got hit, huh?"

Kon pressed his own hand against the one Tim was running over his bruises and gripped it tight.

"I like it when you don't wear gloves," Kon said to him. "Your fingers always feel so..."

Kon broke off and lifted Tim's hand away from the bruises on his stomach and up to his mouth. Tam watched as Tim shivered when Kon pressed a kiss to the insides of Tim's fingers, then his palm and then the insides of his wrist.

Kon was watching Tim intently as he pressed one last kiss to the inside of Tim's upper arm before moving in and pressing Tim down onto the bed. He laid on top of Tim and pressed another a kiss to his mouth.

Tim sighed into the kiss, almost like what he was feeling in that moment was less passion and more profound relief. They kissed like that, softly, gently, with more affection than raw need, for a long moment.

Tam saw Tim's shoulders relax, she saw his limbs going slack and his arms circling around Kon's shoulder as he leaned into each kiss. Tam reached out a hand to run through the hair at the crown of Tim's head and he made a soft, contented sound into the next kiss as he reached up an arm to wrap around Tam's waist. Kon opened his eyes to look up at Tam as he kissed Tim and she smiled down at him. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kon's temple.

Tim broke the kiss and looked up at Tam as she pressed her forehead to Kon's.

"Hey," Tim said to her breathlessly.

"Hey, back," Tam replied with a smile.

"You can maybe kiss Kon too. He's pretty good at it," Tim suggested and while his face was pointedly neutral, there was a kind of tense, low arousal in voice that belied the expression on his face.

Tam cut her eyes to Kon's and she smiled at him.

"How good?" Tam asked him and Kon grinned back at her.

"You tell me," he husked and pulled Tam into a kiss.

Tim was right. Kon was at it. His lips were firm and insistent, his tongue was hot and wild on hers and he kissed with a persistent passion that Tam thought she would never forget. She lost herself in that kiss for a long while until Tim made a sound under them that was hot and desperate.

Tam broke the kiss to look down at Tim. Tim's eyes were half shut, but still looking up at her and Kon. His boxers were pulled down off his erection and pinned to his thighs by something invisible. His erection was dripping and he was moving his legs in a restless kicking motion that indicated he was getting some type of stimulation Tam couldn't actually see.

"Telekinesis?" Tam asked, lifting an eyebrow at Kon.

"Tim taught me to multitask," Kon panted. He smiled again at her briefly before shifting his focus back to Tim who was writhing in their sheets, clearly desperate for a little more stimulation.

"You should take off your jeans," Tam suggested to Kon as she pulled off her pajamas and tossed them to the floor. Kon followed suit, pulling off his jeans and boxers before sitting back on the bed next to Tim.

Kon looked… Kon’s muscles rippled under tawny skin as he moved lightly on the bed. Tam felt her face flush as she looked down over Kon’s broad, well-muscled chest, down to his narrow hips. A heavy, dark erection jutted up from between his thick thigh muscles. He was looking down at Tim with an intensity that made Tam feel the need to fight down a shiver. 

Tam cut her eyes back to Tim when he made a low, desperate sound. 

"You--" Tim bit out and then gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. "You need to slow down."

"But I promised your girlfriend I was going to make you come," Kon pointed out in a lightly teasing tone.

"One of us needs to make her come too," Tim pointed out, reaching out a hand to grip Kon's wrist.

Kon grinned over to Tam.

"No problem," he said. "I can do both. Remember, you taught me to multitask."

"Such confidence," Tam teased.

"Hey?" Kon said.

"Yeah?" Tam answered.

"This is your heads up."

"What--?" Tam asked and then felt herself pressed back against the bed next to Tim by that same invisible force from earlier. Then she felt a sensation, almost like long, light teasing fingers tickling across her bare shoulders, lightly caressing her breasts and nipples before sliding down her belly and teasing at the waistband of her undies.

"K-kon," she asked nervously.

"This ok?" he asked, and his voice was low and husky when he spoke.

"Y-yes," Tam answered, feeling a little uncertain but also very...

Everything...

The force pulled her undies down and off her legs before licking delicately at her lips. The sensation wasn't like anything Tam had ever felt before. It was, all at once, much too much and nowhere near enough. She gasped and reached out to grab something, but there was nothing there.

Not until Tim made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"T-Tim--" Tam stammered out as the questing force found her clit and flicked against it with a light, soft motion.

"Oh!" she gasped out. "Oh!"

Tim's hands were on her then, playing at her breasts, her nipples with a firm, familiar touch. Tam could help but moan for that and at the sound of her gasps, the force moved faster, rubbing against her clit with a maddeningly light pressure.

"Tim! Tim I need, please I--"

"Shhh," Tim hushed her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I know."

Tim's hands trailed down Tam's belly and slipped between her thighs as Kon's telekinesis worked at her clit. Tim's fingers were confident and familiar as they pressed between Tam's thighs and slid up inside her.

She cried out, she couldn't help but rock into Tim's fingers as they pressed inside and she heard Tim breathe out a curse as he started rocking his fingers inside of her.

"What?" Tam dimly heard Kon ask and the sensation against her clit slowed and stilled.

Tam let out a sound in protest as Tim answered.

"She's so wet," Tim explained to Kon in a voice that was heavy with arousal, pulling his fingers away from Tam and lifting them to Kon's lips.

Kon and Tam locked eyes as Kon leaned forward to lick her come from Tim's fingers. His tongue flicked across the tips of Tim’s fingers and Tam felt that invisible force start flicking at her click with the same rhythm. 

"Oh god," Tam breathed out. "One of you need to be inside me. Like now."

Kon licked his way up Tim's fingers and then grinned down at Tam.

"You read my mind," he said to her.

Tim leaned over to kiss Kon then, with a desperation Tam had rarely seen from him. Kon wrapped his arms around Tim as Tim licked his way into Kon's mouth. When they broke the kiss he looked down at Tam with intent eyes.

"He tastes like you," Tim told her, as if this was a very important piece of information that she needed to know.

Tam laughed up at Tim and reached her arms out to him. Tim almost fell back into her arms. He felt so familiar, so right, propped above her with his strong arms, running his erection over her clit and lips.

Tam gasped and reached down between them, guiding Tim inside of her.

They both stopped breathing when as he slid deep in her, he was so hot and so thick, that all Tam could do was wrap her legs around his waist and pull him as tight inside of her as she could. Tam breathlessly begged Tim to move, she begged him for more, she told him how good he felt and how bad she needed him. 

Dimly, she heard Kon softly swearing before he saw him coming up behind Tim and wrapping a hand around his waist. Then Tam felt that invisible flick across her clit again and she cried out, fingers scrabbling at Tim's thighs as she urged him to move faster.

Tim moved then, rocking his hips inside her as Kon pressed his erection to the rounded top of Tim's ass. Tam could feel herself going wild as Tim rocked in and out of her and Kon worked her clit harder and faster than he had before.

Kon was speaking in some language that Tam had never heard before as he pressed hot desperate kisses across Tim's shoulders and the back of his neck. Tam could feel the force of Kon thrusting against Tim's lower back and ass as Tim rocked inside of her. They moved in a fast, steady rhythm and the flicking at Tam's clit faltered as Kon cried out, coming hard as he rocked against Tim.

Kon's come dripped down Tim's back and on to Tam's thighs as Tim cried out and started moving faster inside of Tam, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back against him.

"Kon--" Tam gasped out. "Kon please."

The flicking at her clit resumed, faster than he had been before, bringing Tam up and over the edge and she came hard, tightening around Tim's erection in a way that felt so deep and so perfect.

Tim let out a broken sound as Tam came and rocked forward on his elbows, collapsing almost on top of Tam as he held her tight and thrust hard and deep inside of her until he came with a stuttering gasp, pulsing and shivering with the force of it.

Tim collapsed panting next to Tam on the bed and Kon rolled over behind Tim and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Jesus..." Tim panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Kon hummed in agreement as he scooted up to spoon Tim from behind. Kon pressed his face into the back of Tim's neck and squeezed him tight.

"Kon," Tam ventured seriously.

Kon opened his eyes and peered over Tim's shoulder at Tam without letting go of Tim.

"I'm going to need some serious honesty from you right now..."

Kon sat up slightly and Tim opened his eyes to watch her cautiously as she spoke.

"Before this goes any further, I need you to rate on a scale of one to ten how much of a blanket hog you are..."

Kon huffed out a laugh and shook his head and Tim smiled at her too.

"Tam's worried you're going to out-blanket hog her," Tim explained to Kon. "That's kinda her thing."

"I solemnly swear that I will not touch any blanket that doesn't belong to me," Kon promised.

"Good," Tam said. "Because they all belong to me."

Tim and Kon both laughed.

The three of them stumbled to the bathroom and somehow managed to fit all three of them in the shower stall. Scrubbing each other down was an interesting challenge in the enclosed space. Tim had to bend and flex in ways that Tam hadn’t realized he could before that moment. But Tam had never actually seen Tim this relaxed before. He teased Tam and Kon as he lathered up his hair and scrubbed their backs. And while his fingers were light and gentle on Kon’s bruises, his eyes didn’t darken with worry when he ran his fingers over them again.

They took turns kissing playfully as they dried off and stumbled back to bed. Climbing under the blankets, Tim tucked between the two of them, they settled in. Tim and Kon fell asleep almost immediately, obviously still exhausted from their battle.

They lay in the bed curled together and holding each other tightly as they slept. Tam pressed a soft kiss to each of their temples before settling in behind Tim and drifting off to sleep herself. She'd finally be able to sleep peacefully knowing Tim was safe home, here with her and Kon both.


End file.
